fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Loud House - Luan, You Have AIDS
Do you know about the TV show The Loud House? It's a crazy popular TV show about a boy with 10 sisters. Well, I speak of an episode that never passed. I work at Jam Filled Entertainment, the animation studio for the show, and my job is to view the new episodes before they get sent to Nickelodeon and aired worldwide. We were in the editing and screening room, and the staff gave us a copy which is supposed to be, "Baby Steps" / "Brawl in the Family," and gathered around the screen for us to watch. The episode was also screened with some Nickelodeon executives, eighteen children and their parents, eight people I did not know, the voice cast (except for Collin Dean who could not come due to a family reunion), some of the staff for Thomas & Friends and the other Jam Filled-animated shows, and me. Now, our title card people for some reason, give us funny, lewd title cards before the final cut, like, "How a game of American football doesn't even work." instead of, "The Loudest Yard." Nothing particularly funny but work related chuckles. So, when Baby Steps ended and when we saw the title card, "Luan, You Have AIDS," we didn't actually think that was funny. But, we thought it was a morbid joke. The production credits listed "Mereana Mordegard Glesgorv" with direction, writing, and that third thing. The Loud House theme song instrumental was playing as usual, but something was wrong; it was in a heavy metal style with people screaming. Me, some of the parents, and one of the children, who was a 15-year old fuckboy, did a small throat laugh at it. The shot goes outside to the Louds' house at night. Luan and Luna are in their bedroom of course. Luan is reading a magazine while Luna is slowly strumming her guitar. Neither of the sisters are paying much thought to their activities. They all know what's going to happen. They know what needs to be done. Luna quietly put down her guitar, and Luan did the same with her magazine. They made eye contact, and the slutty acts of the night were sealed. Luna slowly gets off the purple beanbag chair in the corner of the room, and slowly starts walking towards Luan who is on her bed, both giving a horny smile to each-other. The parents in the audience looked concerned. This could be the start of a sex scene! Then, Luan ripped all her clothing, and so did Luna. Then, Luna started licking Luan's tits. The 15-year old fuckboy kid started laughing while the other members of the screening audience and the production crew wondered what was going on. "More, Luna, more!" yelled Luan to Luna. "Suck on my nipples and get me wet!" "Of *slurp* course, love. *suck* Your tits are so fucking big! *slurp*" Luna responded, sucking on her sisters tits. The two were naked, both on Luan's bed. They were pleasuring with their glances, their hands, their tongues, and their presence overall. Luan's sheets were soaked, as both were extremely wet. "Kiss me, Luna. Kiss your dirty slut sister!" yelled Luan. Luna readily obliged, and she pounced on her younger sister, both making out hard. Puzzeled, Luan asked, "What's wrong, Lu?" "I have an idea," Luna responded. Luna grabbed both of the drumsticks from the floor near her drum set, and turned to face Luan with a sexy smile on her face. Luan smiled back, and immediately spread her legs open. Luna approached Luan and slowly stuck one drumstick in Luan's asshole. A pleasure filled moan escaped Luan's mouth. She put the other drumstick between Luan's tits, and she started making both sticks move in a thrusting motion repeatedly. Luan's moans got louder and louder. Some of the audience tried to leave, but the door was locked, trapping us all in. Well, the only theory we could think of is there was the file that was edited by someone in the chain from the drawing studio to here. The CTO was called in to analyze when it happened. The analysis of the file did show it was edited over by new material. However, the timestamp of it was a mere 24 seconds before we began viewing it. All equipment involved was examined for foreign software and hardware as well as glitches, as if the time stamp may have glitched and showed the wrong time, but everything checked out fine. We don't know what happened and to this day nobody does. We finally managed to get outside, where most of the executives went mad, the test viewers were traumatized, and the children were terrified enough to not be able to speak. We called the police about what happened, and they explained that they were unable to identify the person who'd written the episode, so all we could do was re-do the second segment. There was an investigation due to the nature of the photos, but nothing came of it. No child seen was identified and no clues were gathered from the data involved nor physical clues in the photos. In the aftermath, one of the female children developed PTSD, is now in a mental institution in a padded room with an oxygen mask and a straitjacket and a neckbrace and a spinal board despite the trauma being mental. She somehow also has a compound femur stress fracture and is now paralyzed in some sort of "stretcher pulse oxygen mask machine" forever. She now also has frequent seizures and has to see nine physical and behavior therapists, and to top it all off, this will all cost an absurd $900,000 and apparently the incident torn apart her family. All just because of an possible morbid joke. Category:Trollpasta